Love eternity love
by gabriela.brandt2
Summary: Castiel estava confuso sobre suas decisões e precisa de um ombro amigo...


**Love...eternity...love**

Sabe...

Já estou aqui por muito tempo...

Lembro-me de muitas coisas.

Lembro-me de estar

na margem de uma praia,

vendo um pequeno peixe

cinza atirar-se na praia

e um irmão mais velho dizendo:

"Não pise nesse peixe, Castiel.

Grandes planos para este peixe."

Lembro-me da Torre de Babel...

Todos os seus 11 metros,

que eu suponho que era

impressionante na época.

E quando caiu,

eles gritavam "Ira Divina".

Mas qual é.

Esterco seco só pode ser

empilhado até uma certa altura.

Lembro-me de Caim e Abel...

Davi e Goliás...

Sodoma e Gomorra.

E, é claro,

lembro-me do evento

mais marcante...

Marcante porque nunca

veio a acontecer.

Foi evitado por dois garotos...

e um velho bêbado...

e um anjo caído.

A Grande História.

E nós mudamos o final

e as regras...

e o destino...

deixando nada além

de liberdade e escolha.

O que é tudo muito bom,

mas...

E se fiz a escolha errada?

Como eu deveria saber?

Estou me adiantando.

Deixe-me contar minha história.

Deixe-me contar tudo...

E assim contou a história toda...em vao sabendo que ninguém o ouviria somente ele estava ali...

- SIM

Ouviu Cass e se espantou ao encontrar Dean Winchester caminhando perante a ti e se sentando ao seu lado no banquinho do parque...

- Yes what?

- Apenas respondi sua pergunta...

- Como assim? Que pergunta?

- Vc fez a escolha certa... como sempre Cass pode ate ser que eu não concorde com esse seu plano...mas como seu pai sempre diz...Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas neh – e riu

- Há DEAN! Não me venha com essas de que Deus disse...vc mesmo não acredita nele...

- Realmente Cass...e o olhou nakeles olhos azuis perdidos.. – eu não me importava ate aparecer VC.

- Eu? Ahhh eu te converti agora foi? ahhaaha essa eh boa...pelo menos fiz meu trabalho...como um bom anjo devo ser – riu de si mesmo.

- Pois eh Castiel…My Angel Of Lord não é?

- hahahahahaha perai eu ouvi My Angel? WTF?

- Quee? Ta loco claro que não eu disse THE Angel of Lord e não MY! Esse sol não ta te fazendo bem...Cass

- Não Senhor eu ouvi sim MY ANGEL! E até gostei da idéia hahahaha – e sorriu para ele.

- Aháaaa pelo menos consegui fazê-lo rir... AWESOME!

- Cass – e o encarou de novo...Cass estava sorrindo por fora um sorrisso tao lindo que o mundo podia acabar que Dean nem se importaria...só queria passar horas e horas o olhando...mas ele sabia que akele sorriso era so do recipiente de Cass...e falou consigo mesmo...Castiel ainda vou te fazer sorrir de verdade...por dentro...

- Dean? DEAN?

- Ahh oiiii que foi?

- Que foi pergunto eu..vc ficou paralisado, esta bêbado eh?

- E quando eh que não estou em Cass –

Os dois riram.

Cass se levantou e comecou a andar em volta do riacho que la tinha...Dean foi acompanhando, tentando imaginar o que passaria nakela cabecinha oca de Cass.

- Entao Sim...really?

- About?

- Vc me disse que eu fiz a escolha certa agora de pouco...fiz mesmo? E o encarou e colocou a mão no rosto do Dean e o encarou mais...

Dean quase gemeu por dentro...Cass com suas mãos tao delicadas sobre seu rosto...

- Ahh acho que sim Cass – e colocou sua mão no ombro de Cass – olha se fossemos falar de quem mais errou nessa historia toda...nao sei quem ganharia um troféu...pq olha tudo o que fizemos, tudo o que provocamos, e tudo o que vencemos...isso tem que valer algo...significar algo não achas?

- ahh não sei...maybe...

- Ahhh COME ON! Cade akele anjo que eu conheci a tempos atras, akele anjo que me segurou firme e me tirou da perdição hein... Ah Cass relaxa...

- Relaxar como Dean? Me diz qual seu segredo hein...olha tudo o que vivemos e tudo que temos que enfrentar agora...como vc segura as pontas?

- Ah Casszinho...eh fácil eh fácil...eh so não se importar mas com as coisas...como eu sempre digo...eu não me importo e eu não ligo que eu não me importo sacas...

Cass fez cara de confuso – ok... me ajuda?

- Ah o que vc não me pede sorrindo que eu não faço chorando hein...

- Castiel se agachou e sentou na beira do riacho...molhou os dedos com agua e BUMMM jogou na cara do Dean e fez careta.

- Ahhhh seu anjoooo malvado! Eh assim que me agradecesse jogando água em mim, ahh se eu te pego...

- Vem pegar então se conseguir!

-Ah não vale vc eh um anjo e eu não posso voar hahahaha

Cass saiu correndo e disse - ok não irei voar hahhahaah

E saiu andando e rindo da cara do Dean correndo atrás dele...

Dean...avistou um copo na beirada do riacho, pegou, encheu de água e jogou no Cass

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH vc trapaceou não vale

- hahahaahahahaha e fez cara de bobo.

- Ok minha vez e empurrou o Dean dentro do riacho o molhando todo.

- SON A OF BITCHHHHH.

Castiel riu feito bobo hahahha

Dean comecou a jogar água no Castiel e vice-versa.

Ate que eles cansaram e Dean acabou ficando dentro do riacho pois estava um calor dos infernos.

Cass tbm se sentou, mas ficou fora da água, pois não queria se molhar.

Ficaram ali por um tempo conversando e rindo das piadas do Dean. A maioria Cass não entendia mas ria do mesmo jeito...pois adorava o jeito engraçado de Dean contá-las...

Ate que Cass estava destraido e Dean o puxou com tudo pra dentro d'agua..

- Ohhh FUCKKKKKKKK! DEANNN

Dean saiu de perto rindo muito de Castiel todo molhado e reclamando.

- PORRA eu não queria me molhar, seu maldito hahahaha

- uiii so sorry Cass o anjinho "molhado"

- Agora vc vai ter que secar meu sobretudo senão eu te mato...

- Dean chegou mais perto dele e disse...Huumm eu conheco um jeito de secar isso rapidinho e o olhou maliciosamente.

Dean só se deu conta de taooo bonito e sedutor Castiel era, o olhando todo molhado e bravo. Deixou Dean bem animadinho...

- Que jeito Dean? E o encarou...

E Dean chegou mais perto de Cass o encarou e dei akele sorrisinho malicioso...

E puxou Cass pra mais perto...e lhe falou em seu ouvido – Eh so vc tirar toda a roupa e estender ali no sol que logo seca...

Cass se arrepiou todo ao ouvir a voz do Dean bem perto, sentir a respiração dele pelo seu ombro...

- Ta loco? Não vou ficar pelado aki...

- Ah que isso Cass não tem ninguém aki...

- Tem sim...VOCÊ!

- ui ta com medo de mim? Mas eu prometo que não vou te fazer nada...ah não ser que peça...e eu sou um anjo esqueceu...

- O anjo da historia sou EU e não VOCÊ – e o encarou...Dean estava sorrindo...

- ok – e começou a tirar peça por peça, tirou o sobretudo, tirou o paletó, abriu a gravata azul...e foi tirando demoradamente e sem perceber que Dean o observava foi desabotoando botão por botão...comecou a tirar a camisa mas como tava molhada, grudada em seu corpo, não conseguia tirá-la...

- Dean ergueu a sombrancelha só observando o quase stripe tease que Cass o fazia...chegou por trás de Cass e falou em seu ouvido – Quer que te ajude Cass?

- Cass gemeu baixinho... – Dean... por favor

E Dean o ajudou a tirar a camisa, e se afastou.

Cass o olhou de lado e estava começando a sentir algo que nunca havia sentido antes...era um fogo que incendiava seu corpo, mas ele não entendia o que seria isso...

E começou a tirar o cinto, abriu o zíper e tirou a calca toda de uma vez.

Seus sapatos já tinham se perdido nakele riacho.

Ficando apenas de cueca.

- Ahhh agora sim...logo sua roupa seca Cass, quase não conseguindo falar de taoo perfeito que fora a cena de Cass se despindo lentamente na frente dele...

- Sua vez bobão...

E Dean obedeceu lógico...olhou fixo para Castiel, com akele sorriso maroto no rosto, piscou pra ele e comecou tirando a jaketa, depois a camiseta, deixando seu cabelo todo despenteado, para a loucura de Cass que sentia seu corpo pegar fogo, mesmo nakela água gelada...

Dean olhando fixo para ele, abriu a calça e deixou-la cair lentamente sobre a agua...

E observou a cara que Cass fazia...

Cass não conseguia pensar em nada, só ficava de boca aberta, respirando muito poko, quase sem ar...

- Cass? Se ta bem?

Cass ofegante respondeu – Sim...acho que sim...

Dean viu o Cass quase caindo por completo na água, mas chegou a tempo de pegá-lo nos braços...

- Cass CASSSSSSS vc ta bem? CASS!

- Cass abriu os olhos e teve a visão do paraíso, Dean Winchester o olhando, akeles olhos verdes impenetráveis no seu...

- E...esshtouhh Dean.

- Que susto Cass.

Dean ainda segurava Cass pelos braços. Castiel só moveu a sua mão, ate a nuca de Dean o aproximando ainda mais, e o beijou.

Dean respondeu aos beijos que fez com que caíssem sentados os dois, Cass em seu colo.

Pararam só para respirar.

Se olharam nos olhos dentre segundos e se beijaram novamente...

Cass não entendendo nada do pq fez isso, ele só sentia seu coração bater cada vez mais forte.

Dean sorriu e o abraçou... – que susto Cass pensei que vc fosse morrer...

Cass sorriu pra ele e eles se beijaram novamente...

Um beijo romântico, sem pressa, um beijo puro, doce e profundo.

- Deannn

- Cass...

E entre olhadas e beijos, Dean o abraçou colando seus corpos, molhados e cheios de paixão.

Cass não conseguia parar de pensar em quão bom era akele beijo, em seus corpos colados...

Dean foi beijando Cass pelo pescoço, para a loucura de Cass que gemia.

- Deannn

- Que foi meu anjo?

- ahh eh tão bom...sua boca eh tão doce e gostosa ao mesmo tempo e o puxou para um beijo mais quente agora, fazendo Dean gemer dentro da boca de Cass.

Dean ainda o beijando foi se rastejando ate chegar na beirada do riacho, e se virou caindo em cima de Castiel

Castiel sorriu, e Dean continuou, beijando seu pescoço, mamilos, e foi descendo...deu leves mordidinhas em seu abdômem sarado e branco de Cass, ate que chegou a parte boa...na cueca de Castiel.

Ela era branquinha, mas com tanta água ficou transparente, mostrando o brinquendo grande que Cass escondia naquele sobretudo.

Dean sorriu – Cass posso continuar?

O olhando disse... podeeh Dean.

E Dean foi beijando de leve o membro já duro de Cass.

Cass não se aguentava mesmo com a cueca por cima já sentia akela boca tão quente e gostosa sobre si.

E Dean foi tirando sua cueca com os dentes, ate que conseguiu tirá-la totalmente, e voltou beijando sua virilha lentamente e dando leves mordidinhas, para o delírio de Cass que já se contorcia todo.

- DEANNNN

- Calma meu anjinho...to aki...vou te fazer sorrir de verdade...

E passou a língua de leve sobre a cabeça do membro do Cass, e ouviu seus gemidos que so aumentavam...

Dean parou de torturá-lo e enfiou a boca toda no membro de Cass.

- DEANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Cass deu um gritoo alto, Dean pensou que alguém poderia ter ouvido akilo, e pegou seu dedo e deu pro Cass chupar.

Castiel gemendo lambia bem o dedo de Dean, e Dean estava ocupado demais fazendo um oral gostoso em Cass

Ate que Cass disse ofegante – Deannn não vou aguentarrr

Dean sorriu e continuou...

E Cass gozou na boca de Dean segundos depois...

Fazendo Dean sorrir e engolir tudinho.

Cass sorrindo puxou Dean para um beijo...

Esse beijo tinha um gosto a mais...era mais gostoso...

- hummm Dean que gosto bom...

Dean sorriu o apertando ainda mais seu corpo contra o do Cass.

- Minha vez...- disse Cass e se virou pra cima de Dean.

Castiel estava loucoo te desejo pelo corpo sarado do Dean e foi logo chupando o membro do Dean.

- CASS – Dean arfou quase num grito.

Cass o olhou e – Shiiiuuu não grita amor...podem nos ouvir – e sorriu.

Castiel estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho com a boca, chupando e lambendo o membro grosso e já duro de Dean...

Dean gemia e gemia... estava delirando naquele boca quente e gostosa de Castiel...

Ate que Cass parou, o encarou maliciosamente e disse – Calmaaaa meu amor...eu sei como as coisas funcionam...

Dean quase brigou com Cass por ele ter parado, pois tava muito bom...sendo chupado por seu anjo querido e disse – como assim?

E Castiel o olhou nakeles olhos lindos verdes de Dean e o beijou...um beijo mais romântico e doce possível. E fez com que Dean se sentasse, Castiel pevertido o olhou e sussurrou em seu ouvido – eu quero você Dean!

Dean meio sem entender, sorriu e disse – Não quero te machucar meu amor...

Cass o olhou confuso – me machucar? Não amor...eu sou um anjo...eu aguento e o encarou firme – EU QUERO VOCÊ!

Dean o olhou sorrindo – mas pq?

Castiel sorriu – pq eu acho que TE AMO...nao sei bem o que eh amor...mas estou descobrindo com você e agora...e sorriu.

Dean abriu um sorriso tao lindo, o aproximou Cass e o beijou profundamente.

Castiel o apertava contra seu corpo, os unindos, eram um só corpo e um só coração ?

Cass pegou o membro de Dean, o encarou...

E começou a esfregá-lo em sua entrada.

Dean arfava quase não conseguia respirar – Cass vc ta me enlouquendo!

- Ah eh...mas eh essa intenção meu amor...

Dean sorria feito um anjo e feliz.

Ate que Cass se levantou um poko e posicionou o membro de Dean na sua entrada e sentou de uma vez só.

- CASSSSSSSSSSSSSS

- que foi amor?

- EU TE AMO!

Castiel abriu um sorriso, dessa vez sincero, sorria com a alma, para alegria de Dean Winchester.

- Deannnn

- Casss

- Se isso eh amor...nossa eu te amo com toda a certeza do mundo...isso eh bom demais...disse isso gemendo e sorrindo.

Dean o abraçou mais ainda, colando mais seus corpos e se movimentando dentro de Cass.

Pode sentir seu anjo, por dentro, fazê-lo sorrir e ele amava quando Cass gemia seu nome e sorria.

Castiel estava no paraíso, ou era assim que se sentia, finalmente pode descobrir o verdadeiro significado do amor...e o amor era tão bom, e tão gostoso...

- Deannn gostosoo - e gemia...

- Cass agora sim...MY ANGEL OF LORD - dizia isso sorrindo olhando em seus olhos.

Castiel só sorria e gemia cada vez mais o nome do seu amado...Dean...

Ate que os movimentos foram ficando cada vez mais rápidos, beijos, abraços, apertões e gemidos, e enfim Dean gozou dentro de Cass, o preenchendo com seu amor.

Suados e cansados, sorriam um para outro.

- Dean...obrigado

- Pelo que?

- Por me fazer feliz! E sorriu :D

- De nada meu anjo...tudo que eu puder fazer pra te ver sorrir e feliz desse jeito vou fazer...e sabe pq?

Cass perguntou – pq?

- Pq Eu Te Amo! ?

- ahh que lindooo, eu tbm te amo...

E ficaram ali se beijando e curtindo o momento, e compartilhando amor um ao outro...

E assim Castiel descobriu o significado de amar e ser amado, e continuou sempre protegendo seu homem...somente seu...Dean Winchester.

Fim

by Gabih :D


End file.
